Una silenciosa voz
by KaoriWalker
Summary: Según dictan las tradiciones japonesas, encontrar un ramo de flores en tu asiento quiere decir solo una cosa; tus compañeros de clase desean que termines con tu vida. (AU){Inspirada en el manga Koe no katachi}
1. Prólogo

—La infancia de Karma Akabane había sido una infancia extremadamente feliz, rodeado de amigos con los cuales desperdiciaba su tiempo, con una madre amorosa que siempre estaba ahí para él, sin embargo, no todo podía ser alegrías y risas.

Karma había cometido un terrible error, hacer pasar al pequeño e indefenso Nagisa los peores tres primeros años de primaria, y ahora Karma se encuentra más arrepentido.

Sin embargo, por una mala jugada del destino los caminos de Karma y Nagisa se vuelven a unir, y entre dolorosos y malos recuerdos, Karma tendrá que volver a confiar en sí mismo, y por supuesto, devolverle aquellos años de felicidad que le había arrebatado cruelmente a Nagisa.

* * *

Cortisimo pero...en fin,en fin, finalmente me eh decidido a subir un fic de Ansatsu ;-;,me encanta esta pareja,y el manga de Koe no katachi estaba merodeando en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo, entonces...esto es básicamente lo que salió.

Eh de advertir que quizás las personalidades de los personajes se vean un poco cambiadas, pero...es necesario para traerles muchos feels(?


	2. Capítulo 1

—Nagisa Shiota, aquel nombre le molestaba de una forma inimaginable.

Karma Akabane, no sabía muy bien si era por el hecho de que su madre le había consentido hasta un punto crítico, o si simplemente era un narcisista de nacimiento, quizás ambas habían logrado influir en el muy directamente. Porque para Karma solo había una regla que seguir, él siempre sería el único a destacar, sin importar qué o porqué; pero claro, no todo puede ser como una persona lo desee.

El pequeño y feliz mundo del pelirrojo se había caído a pedazos desde su llegada. Shiota era más bien adorable, un pequeño niño más callado de lo normal, de hecho, la única vez que le había oído hablar era en su primer día de clases, cuando el profesor le había colocado frente al pizarrón para que esté se presentará; el pequeño chico de cabellos azulados dio una pequeña reverencia para luego tartamudear débilmente su nombre y un _"será un gusto ser su compañero. Espero llevarme bien con todos"_.

Al principio el pelirrojo simplemente había pensado que el chico era simplemente tímido y ya está, sin embargo al pasar del tiempo aquel silencio prevalecía hasta el punto en el cual se había hecho simplemente insoportable.

Las miradas habían dejado de fijarse en Karma para hacerlo con Nagisa, los rumores y chismes sobre él se habían comenzado a esparcir por la escuela como si de un resfriado se tratase. Karma lo odiaba.

Desde ese entonces la vida de Karma había cambiado repentinamente, sus compañeros habían comenzado a ignorar sus hazañas y logros, y el maravilloso e inigualable Karma había quedado en el olvido. Por esa razón había decidido vengarse del pequeño peli-azul, sin importar las consecuencias.

— _Nuestra vida sería mejor si mueras—_ Alargó con puro odio Akabane, observando y analizando con desbordante superioridad mientras lanzaba sus libros al suelo por segunda vez aquella semana, y eso que apenas era miércoles.

Nagisa tan solo asintió, para luego observar fugazmente a su rival y marcharse rápidamente, sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en comenzar a correr a través de sus párpados por eso lo mejor era apresurarse. No necesitaba más humillación de la que ya había recibido.

Por lo contrarió Karma se hallaba de lo más sonriente, finalmente había salido ganador.

En aquellas escenas se basaba la relación de aquellos dos,Karma simplemente llegaba y terminaba maltratando a Nagisa de alguna forma, él huía sin decir ni una palabra; en este bucle se hallaban inmersos eternamente, sin salida alguna.

Sin embargo por más que pareciera que el cometido de Karma se estaba cumpliendo, aquello no era más que un pequeño rayo de luz antes de que la verdadera tormenta comenzará.

Sus compañeros inevitablemente se habían comenzado a percatarse de las innumerables faltas de respeto departe de Karma hacía el pequeño e inocente peli-azul, sin embargo, el miedo les ganaba en incontables veces, porque nadie, exactamente nadie quería convertirse en el enemigo del pequeño demonio, ya que aquello sería como cavar tu propia tumba. Sin embargo algo bastante peculiar había sucedido unos meses después de que el tan famoso acoso a Nagisa diera comienzo.

Nagisa se hallaba de lo más tranquilo ojeando sus varios apuntes, esperando pacientemente a que la clase diera finalmente comienzo, pero claro, nada en el pequeño mundo que le rodeaba era tranquilo. El pelirrojo se había dado la tarea (una vez más), de molestarle sin parar; sus pertenecías volaban por doquier, Kayano Kaede, una de las pocas chicas que se había molestado en tratar de entablar una conversación con él, había tomado uno de los brazos del chico deteniéndolo en seco, justo cuando el profesor había llegado, quién tan solo dio un respingo y luego observo a reojo a Karma, quién lanzó un bufido, claramente se hallaba molesto.

—Akabane Karma—Regañó con cierta molestia en su voz. La verdad es que toda la clase estaba más que acostumbrada a escuchar los regaños y reclamos dirigidos hacia el pelirrojo, Karma a pesar de tener entre unos siete u ocho años de edad estaba hecho para meterse en problemas— _No sé cuántas veces_ _te he regañado este mes, las quejas no paran de llegar una tras otra_ —Karasuma era un profesor con bastante paciencia, eso nadie se lo podía negar, sin embargo a la hora de hablar de él, era como si su paciencia se esfumara y se trasladara rápidamente a Akihabara en menos de dos segundos— _La Madre de Shiota estará muy contenta de saber quién es el culpable de que Nagisa perdiera todos sus cuadernos de apuntes en menos de dos meses—_ Declaró exhausto, dirigiendole una sombría mirada al menor, quien de inmediato sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal. Cuando Karasuma se molestaba daba miedo, Karma estaba más que seguro de ello, por eso solo se limitó a tomar asiento y tratar desesperadamente de no cometer ningún acto incorrecto, por lo menos por lo que quedaba del día.

Al terminar las clases el día de Karma tan sólo empezaba, ya que como no, todo chiquillo travieso debía jugar algunas bromas para pasar el tiempo y aquel día no era la excepción; por lo normal desperdiciaba su tarde en un gran lago cercano a su hogar, su madre no le regañaba ni le reclamaba exactamente nada, por lo que era libre de comportarse como desease.

Aquel día su gran travesura iba a consistir de tirarse al gran lago desde el puente que unía ciudad a ciudad, por más tonto que pareciera aquel acto era más que heroico para un niño de tan solo ocho años, sin embargo, para la muy, muy, mala buena suerte del pelirrojo se había topado con cierta persona que cambiaría aquel heroico acto en la cosa más divertida y sádica del mundo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Karma al ver al pequeño Nagisa caminar completamente solo por aquel viejo puente, tomó aire y se relajó, espero un poco y observó detenidamente cada pequeña acción que Shiota realizaba, hasta que llegara el momento adecuado; cuando Nagisa se asomara levemente por alguno de los bordes del puente, ahí es cuando ocurriría toda la magia.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Nagisa se había asomado levemente, y en un ágil movimiento de Karma se había posicionado detrás de él. Solo sonrió de una forma fría y desbordante de odio.

Lo último que escuchó fue un grito ahogado del peli-azul, después de aquello había huido del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas le habían permitido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se halla con su amorosa madre en su tan amado hogar.

Pero claro, siempre, en el destino de Karma había algo que debía fallar, y para aquella ocasión consistía en algo tan simple como un periódico y un Karasuma muy pero muy molesto.

Eran tan sólo las siete de la mañana cuando Karasuma había hecho su aparición en el pequeño salón del primer grado; se dirigió con un humor de perros hasta el gran escritorio de madera el cual se ubicaba justo frente la pizarra llena de extraños garabatos realizado por los niños en algún momento de ocio; dejó de golpe sobre el escritorio el periódico del día de hoy, para luego alzar su vista y fijarla en el desierto asiento de Nagisa el cual había faltado aquel día.

—Creo que todos nos hemos percatado de la ausencia de Nagisa el día de hoy. —Declaró Karasuma, fijado su vista en el pobre Karma el cual había evadido eficazmente la retadora mirada de su profesor, observando a algún punto muerto del salón—Creo que todos nosotros hemos leído las noticias del día de hoy; un niño que fue lanzado al río ayer ha sido la gran primicia nunca antes vista de esta pequeña ciudad, sin embargo lo más increíble no fue el hecho de que se hallara a ese niño casi ahogado en el agua, sino más bien, que esa pequeña criatura ni más ni menos era Nagisa, quien asegura no haber visto a nadie, tanto su madre como yo estamos más que de acuerdo en la culpabilidad de Karma.

Sus músculos se tensaron y de inmediato se puso de pie, con los nervios a flor de punta tan solo se las arregló dirigirle una mirada retadora a su mayor.

—Yo no lo hice. —Declaró de inmediato, por más que tratara desesperadamente esconder su nerviosismo su cuerpo temblante le delataba perfectamente.

—Estás suspendido por tres días Karma. —Declaró con cansancio Karasuma para luego retomar la clase.

* * *

Aún demasiado corto ;-; prometo escribir capítulos más largos...

¡Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!


	3. Capítulo 2

—Tras unos cuantos regaños y reclamos proporcionados por parte de su madre los tres días de suspensión habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para cuando se había percatado ya estaba justo frente a la gran puerta de hierro de la escuela. Sin embargo algo había cambiado, sus compañeros se comportaban de una forma extraña, evitaban cualquier tipo de contacto con él hasta el punto de huir, si este les llamaba tan sólo pasaban de él, era como si le hubiera borrado rápidamente del mapa. Le estaban ignorando.

Dentro de clases sucedida lo mismo, incluso Karasuma pasaba de él, Karma suspiró exhausto y se reclinó en la silla de madera, para luego ojear algún manga abandonado en las profundidades de su mochila.

Su mente había estado planificando la forma en la que retomaría su gran popularidad como el único e inigualable Karma Akabane, el chico más temible del lugar, sin embargo, para ello necesitaba urgentemente a Shiota, quién no se había aparecido aquel día, y según algunos rumores que había escuchado vagamente de las chicas Nagisa se había lesionado algunos huesos en el accidente por lo que estaría faltando con bastante frecuencia por un tiempo, entonces debía esperar a que él volviera.

En cuanto al transcurso de la semana no había nada más que resaltar, Nagisa había faltado como era de esperarse y sus compañeros de clases no hacían más que ignorarle olímpicamente, en especial Gakushuu, quien a pesar de su amigo barra rival barra lo que sea, no se había ni siquiera dignado en dirigirle la palabra o simplemente retarle; estaba a punto de perder toda su cordura.

—¿Has escuchado los rumores que corren por los pasillos?—Una chillona voz inundó la casi vacía aula del primer grado.

—¿Qué quizás Nagisa nunca vuelva a pisar la escuela?—Respondió otra femenina voz, está a diferencia de la primera se escuchaba más grave y mucho más amigable.

—Exacto, exacto. Me pregunto...¿A quién molestará Karma ahora?, después de todo no es más que un bravucón—Alegó la de la chillona voz, mientras Karma, quien se hallaba tras la puerta del salón tan solo alargo un bufido—¡Qué miedo!, incluso Asano le ha estado evitando—Exclamó con cierto desdén en su voz, Karma sólo bajo su cabeza y contempló su reflejo en el suelo, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Sigo pensando que la mejor solución sería expulsarlo.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, tomó aire y abrió la puerta logrando un ahogado sonido, se introdujo con rapidez dentro del aula mientras sentía las frías miradas posarle firmemente sobre él, no le tomó demasiada importancia y se dirigió a su asiento, tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

No necesitaba más de aquello, se sentía como un completo idiota, no había persona en aquella clase que no molestara a Nagisa, entonces...¿por qué él era único malo de la historia?, incluso las chicas se mofaban de su apariencia, los chicos no dejaban de empujarle y hacerle bromas...entonces...¿por qué?.

Al llegar a su hogar había lanzado su mochila a algún punto muerto de la sala, había corrido hasta su habitación y se había encerrado en ella, quizás si se arrepentía mínimamente de lo que le había hecho a Nagisa, sin embargo, como él habían muchos y por esa misma razón no daría su brazo a torcer.

El mes había transcurrido con rapidez, el día de hoy finalmente Nagisa había vuelto, y el plan de Karma estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Tras pasar un largo tiempo soportando insultos, robos y grandes golpizas estaba más que listo para hacer pagar a Shiota por todo lo que había logrado y dar a conocer su verdadera fuerza.

Se había posicionado justo detrás de él, en medio del patio justo a la hora del recreo, necesitaba todos los testigos posibles, así su gran hazaña sería reconocida por todos; tomó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a los oído del pequeño peli-azul, quien antes de percatarse tan sólo se mantuvo quieto esperando lo peor.

Nagisa observó la mano de Karma y lo que traía en ella, ni más ni menos que su audífono que era lo único que le permitía hacer uso de la poca audición que aún no había perdido; se acercó a él titubeante, mientras el pelirrojo tan solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones, fue justo en ese momento cuando su corazón dejó de latir por un microsegundo viendo como las pequeñas partes del aparato caían en cámara lenta sobre el suelo, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras desesperadamente buscaba cada parte del audífono, sin embargo un zapato de interpuso en su camino, alzó su vista y ahí estaba él, el demonio sin corazón, Karma Akabane.

—Así que eres sordo Nagisa, ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!—El peli-azul observó vacilante a Karma quien aún mantenía esa típica sonrisa gatuna en su semblante—No eres más que un pequeño fenómeno—Fue entonces cuando sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, no, no estaba sordo por completo, había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Karma, el aún escuchaba, de una forma limitada pero aún lo hacía.

El pie de Karma se esfumó, tan sólo pudo observar cómo era llevado de inmediato al salón de profesores mientras Karasuma le halaba por un brazo, se sentía como un inútil.

Por otra parte Karma se encontraba ya en el salón de maestros, mientras observaba a Karasuma sobre el rabillo del ojo, jugueteando incómodamente con sus manos esperando lo peor, sin embargo se sentía realizado, sinceramente estaba más que feliz por su hazaña.

—La madre de Nagisa se volverá loca cuando se enteré de lo que has hecho—Exclamó con molestia Karasuma, quién se hallaba sentado justo frente a él con una mirada retadora y llena de superioridad. Karma solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—De hecho, si lo piensa bien eh ayudado a Nagisa—Encaró sin descaro alguno, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios para luego posar su desafiante mirada en Karasuma.

—¡¿Qué lo has ayudado?!—Exclamó esta vez Karasuma mientras Karma podía sentir como la paciencia del mayor iba disminuyendo rápidamente; quizás había hablado de más, sin embargo no iba a echarse hacia atrás.

—Nadie sabía que era sordo, ¿no?, pues ya lo saben, le será más fácil hablar con los demás ya que saben de su discapacidad—Aclaró el pelirrojo mientras observaba a Karasuma perder los estribos, mientras abandonaba su asiento y se ponía de pie quedando justo frente a él. Karma sudó frío y sintió sus nervios a flor de punta.

—Suficiente; te harás cargo de tus acciones Karma, será tú madre quién pague esos audífonos—Karma tan sólo le observó, no pudo decir nada más antes de que su madre se presentará justo frente a ellos. Aquel día no podía ser peor.

Karma analizó de pies a cabeza a aquella mujer de alta estatura y cabello rizado de un color carmesí, grandes ojos dorados y fina postura, dentro de sí ahogó un pequeño grito, tragó saliva mientras sentía la mano de su madre pasear sobre sus alborotados cabellos, no dijo nada se mantuvo en completo silencio.

—La madre de Nagisa no tardará en llegar—Aclaró Karasuma mientras recobraba su compostura y arreglaba su traje que en algún momento de la conversación se había salido levemente de su lugar, para luego tomar asiento y dirigir una cuantas curiosas miradas a la madre de cierto susodicho.

Algo que no se le podía quitar la señora Akabane era el simple hecho que era más que hermosa, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido, buen cuerpo, amable, elegante y una muy buena ama de casa; una esposa y madre perfectas.

El silencio reino la habitación, era más que incómodo, oh por lo menos para Karma lo era, se removía en la silla lleno de nerviosismo esperando a que la señora Shiota cruzara finalmente aquella puerta y de hecho no tardó mucho para que aquello sucediera ya que en unos pocos minutos la madre del peli-azul se encontraba justo frente a ellos observando a Karma de una desagradable forma.

—Así que tú eres el culpable de todo—Fue lo primero que dijo, mientras se acercaba a Karma peligrosamente, por su parte Nagisa también había ingresado al lugar y se había quedado apartado de todo aquello o eso era lo que quería—Tu, mocoso malcriado—Karma observó aterrorizado a la madre del pequeño peli-azul quien le miraba con odio e incluso podía sentir como sus manos se enrollaban en su cuello cortándole lentamente la respiración, por primera vez en su vida se sintió aterrado.

No se relajó hasta que sintió como aquellas frías manos alejarse de su cuello lentamente alzó su vista y pudo divisar a Nagisa quien trataba desesperadamente de separar a su madre de él, y a su madre asustada justo detrás de él, quién en algún momento le había tomado y abrazado desde atrás; se sintió bendecido por un momento.

—Mamá basta...—Fue lo único que logró decir Nagisa tras aquello, cabizbajo y apenado por todo aquello dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa a Karma y a su madre.

Por su parte el pelirrojo aún seguía shockeado, aún sin comprender muy bien lo sucedido se limitó a observar fugazmente a Nagisa, quien mantenía su mirada fija al suelo renegándose a observarle a él y a su madre, apenado por la situación aun tomando con toda su fuerza uno de los brazos de su madre.

Karasuma no logró decir nada, al final el acuerdo era simple, la madre de Karma se haría cargo de todos los gastos que le había producido Karma a Nagisa, desde su material escolar desaparecido hasta los pequeños aparatos. No hubo discusión alguna después de aquello, sólo unas pequeñas mirada llenas de odio dirigidas hacía Karma y su madre proporcionadas por la señora Shiota.

Luego de aquello las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor para Karma; era aún más desplazado por sus compañeros, repentinamente su popularidad y respeto se había desvanecido por completo hasta el punto en el que nadie ni siquiera se dignaba en dirigirle la mirada, y si lo hacían, era la mirada más gélida que cualquier ser humano podría recibir en su vida.

Claro que aquello no cambiaba mucho para Nagisa tampoco; las burlas seguían llegando una tras otra y por más que tratará de hacerles caso omiso a cada una de ellas era prácticamente imposible, entre aquello y los varios abusos por parte de su madre, poco a poco la pequeña esencia del peliazul se iba extinguiendo. Sin embargo había algo que nunca podría morir en Nagisa y era la gran bondad que poseía, su gran corazón y buenos deseos le hacía un chico terriblemente amable, y aunque Karma aún no pudiera apreciar todo aquello, Nagisa aún tenía la esperanza de terminar con aquella errónea imagen que poseía de él.

Por eso Nagisa se había dado una tarea terriblemente importante, limpiar la el rallado asiento de Karma; el cual día tras día era llenado de insultos por parte de sus compañeros, e incluso flores, las cuáles todos los días eran tiradas la basura por él.

Hasta que cierto día pasó lo inevitable. Karma finalmente se había percatado de todo aquello, sin embargo no sabía si debía odiar a sus compañeros de clase, por todo aquello o a Nagisa por ser terriblemente amable, quizás a los dos, por ello debía vengarse, no sólo de sus compañeros si no del pequeño e inocente Nagisa; por más injusto que sonará, todo lo que venía de parte del peliazul para Karma no era más que un sucio truco con dobles intenciones, una burla, una broma, un insulto, lo que fuera, pero de algo estaba más que seguro, no permitía que Nagisa se aprovechara de su bochornosa situación, aquello terminaría lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

* * *

Después del capítulo del jueves pasado no pude evitar escribir sobre la madre de Nagisa y lo...exagerada(?) que és xD, sinceramente había leído ese capítulo en el manga pero en el anime es mucho peor, quizás sean la voces...no lo sé,pero fue bastante abrumador ;-;

Por otro lado,no estoy muy segura de que vaya a actualizar la semana que viene, estoy a finales de trimestre y es una gran locura,trabajos por aquí,trabajos por allá,¡no tengo tiempo ni de respirar!.

En fin,en fin disfruten el capitulo; y recuerden tenerle paciencia a Karma y a la señora Shiota.

Nuevamente; ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3

—El día había llegado, Karma se había preparado por un cierto tiempo para aquello; su última venganza para Nagisa, claro que eso él no lo sabía.

El pelirrojo se hallaba oculto tras una la puerta del salón mientras espiaba sagazmente a Shiota, quien, como de costumbre proseguía con su tarea, eliminar todos y cada uno de los insultos que sus compañeros se había atrevido a colocar sobre el asiento de Karma.

Dio un suspiró mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abría de golpe. Nagisa le observó fugazmente, para luego bajar su cabeza y tratar de salir corriendo del lugar, sin embargo…fue apresado por el pelirrojo en cuestión de microsegundos; Nagisa se hallaba tumbado en alguna parte del salón con un sonriente Karma sobre él. El peliazul se estremeció, tratando de sacar toda su fuerza para quitarse a Karma de él, sin embargo, era más que obvio que no lo lograría; dio un respingo y se quedó observando los orbes dorados de Karma, Akabane era un mundo desconocido para él, para Karasuma, para Kayano, para su madre, eh incluso para la madre de él mismo, Karma era una incógnita que quería resolver, sin embargo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nunca había logrado acercarse a él, y nunca lo lograría.

Sintió el primer golpe, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, su desayuno amenazaba con salir disparado de su golpeado estómago, sin embargo tan solo chilló levemente, sin apartar su mirada de la del pelirrojo.

Admiraba a Karma, demasiado para ser verdad; admiraba lo franco que era, la valentía que poseía, e incluso admiraba aquella parte que todos odiaban de él, su narcisismo, quizás aquello era lo había logrado que Nagisa quisiera acercarse a él, no estaba muy seguro, sin embargo había algo que le atraía a Karma por más que saliera herido, por más lágrimas que terminarán saliendo disparadas por su culpa Nagisa deseaba convivir con Karma, era un pequeño gato lleno de curiosidad, y ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Otro golpe, sintió su mejilla arder, mordió su lengua con rapidez, quizás aquello le ayudaría a soportar el dolor; otro golpe, otro y otro, hasta sentir como su mirada se nublaba, sentía su cuerpo dar vueltas, sin embargo, aun así continuaba observando con recelo aquellos hermosos orbes dorados.

La ayuda no tardó para llegar, algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban ya en el aula observando aterrados la escena, mientras otros se limitaban a correr en búsqueda de Karasuma; en cualquier caso el daño ya estaba hecho.

La llegada del profesor no se hizo esperar, sin embargo ya Nagisa se hallaba semi inconsciente, mientras que Kayano, la única chica que se había dignado en tratar mínimamente bien a Nagisa se las había arreglado para separarlos. Karasuma suspiró, mientras se acercaba con rapidez al moribundo cuerpo de Nagisa, nadie dijo nada, los demás pequeños completamente ajenos se limitaban a observar a reojo a Akabane quién se hallaba apresado por la severa mirada de Karasuma.

Después de ese día Nagisa desapareció de la ciudad; sin dejar rastro alguno, como si de un mísero fantasma se tratase, la huella de Shiota había desaparecido del lugar.

Desde la repentina desaparición la vida de Karma se había vuelto completamente gris, sus padres se habían divorciado, nunca se había molestado por averiguar los detalles, sinceramente no era de su incumbencia. Toda su clase, no más bien, toda la escuela le ignoraba, claro a menos de que se tratase de hacerle crueles burlas, para eso era el gran centro de atención. Al llegar a la secundaria terminó viviendo sólo, cosa la cual no era demasiado diferente dado a que desde que sus padres se habían divorciado, su madre se había ido de casa y su padre, como todo buen hombre de negocios viajaba por todo el mundo.

Desde el momento que salió de la primaria, no más bien desde que Shiota se había esfumado de la paz de la tierra había decidido una cosa; él aprendería lenguaje de señas y encontraría a Nagisa, como a dé lugar se disculparía por todo lo ocurrido y así lograría que su alma estuviera en paz una vez más. El borraría el pasado de Nagisa y convertiría su futuro en una bendición.

—¡Akabane!—Exclamó con exasperación su profesora de inglés Irina Jelavic, preferiblemente llamada Bitch-sensei, aunque quizás solo era llamada así por él, quién sabe. Se removió levemente en la vieja silla de madera para luego fijar su vista en los ojos de su querida bitch-sensei—¡Estoy harta de verte en las nubes!—Volvió a exclamar mientras dejaba la desgastada tiza sobre el escritorio y se dedicaba a lanzarle una severa mirada, Karma sólo suspiró.

—No es como si pudiera volar de todos modos—Aclaró con sarcasmo para volver su mirada hacía su mesa, mientras escuchaba uno que otro murmullo detrás de él; no le importaba en lo más mínimo, desde primaria se había convertido en alguien fuerte, había comenzado a ignorar olímpicamente cada comentario negativo, burlas o maltratos, sinceramente ya no le importaban.

Desde primaria todas las personas su cerebro consideraba falsas sus rostros eran reemplazados por una gran X, era como si su mente se rechazara a volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace unos años atrás, sinceramente no la culpaba.

Pudo escuchar a Irina suspirar para luego seguir con la clase, los murmullos eventualmente fueron cesando hasta que el salón retomó el silencio absoluto.

Desvió su mirada hacía el gran ventanal del salón, mientras se perdía en el paisaje, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando a Shiota?,¿diez años, quizás?;aquella cifra parecía una cruel mentira, tan cruel como cuando su madre decidió dejarle solo, o como cuando su padre llegaba por una noche y se iba al día siguiente, cruel, el destino era cruel.

Mordió su labio fuertemente al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro, se giró con rapidez para encontrarse con él, Isogai Yuuma el presidente de la clase y estudiante modelo, junto a Gakushuu quien por azares del destino se hallaba en la misma secundaria, quizás no en la misma aula pero sí en la misma secundaria, aunque realmente no se había preocupado por buscarle o simplemente hablarle. Isogai sonrió levemente.

—Karma es bastante interesante, el hecho que no resalte no es su culpa—Riñó contra la clase en general, no sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando pero no se había atrevido a decir ni una sola palabra—¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos amigos, Karma?—Le observó vacilante mientras trataba con desesperación de hallar algún tipo de respuesta a aquella pregunta, tenía años sin tener un amigo verdadero, hasta el mismo había olvidado el significado de la palabra "amigos". Sólo asintió confuso.

—Isogai siempre ha tenido un gran corazón, pero es de Karma de quién estamos hablando, el más solitario y raro de todo el curso—Murmullos, murmullos, murmullos, negó levemente con su cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del aula. Desde que Nagisa había desaparecido su valentía se había esfumado.

* * *

Capítulo corto ;-;,lo siento muchísimo, En fin,en fin finalmente llegamos al presente de la historia. ¡que comience el salseo!(?


	5. Capítulo 4

—Para cuando se había dado cuenta se encontraba ahí, en su solitario apartamento, en el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, además de la escuela y las clases de lenguaje de señas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló, mientras dejaba caer todas sus pertenencias al suelo. Había huido, una vez más.

Era curioso, como el destino cambiaba de una manera tan brusca, cuando él se encontraba en primaria burlarse hubiese sido su primera reacción al ver a Nagisa tratar de huir, justo como él lo había hecho hace unos minutos atrás, pero claro, aquél era el otro Karma.

El Karma despiadado, sin corazón y escrúpulos; maldad aquella palabra no le llegaba ni a los pies, aquel niño el cual era el demonio en persona. Mordió sus labios fuertemente, masajeando su sien y sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, se dejó caer al suelo mientras apoyaba todo su peso contra la puerta. Aquello solía ocurrir a menudo, su conciencia no le dejaba respirar, y el hecho de que viviera completamente solo, avivaba más la posibilidad de un desastre, aunque no es como si a sus padres les importara mucho lo que sucediera con él.

Karma había sido un idiota en el pasado, aunque nunca pensó que el destino le jugara tan sucio, se sentía miserable, perdido en un mundo lleno de hipócritas sonrisas y falsas ilusiones.

Trato de calmarse, respiró lentamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía muy bien qué era aquella sensación de angustia que le acompañaba a diario, desconfianza, pavor, tenía miedo, quizás le temía herir a alguien más o quizás que le hicieran daño a él mismo, no estaba seguro, puede que a ambas.

Como pudo logró ponerse de pie tambaleante, se dirigió hacía su habitación y se deshizo de su uniforme dejándolo abandonado en alguna parte del pequeño cuerpo, tomó una camisa y unos jeans y salió una vez más a la calle, sinceramente no es como si fuera su mayor deseo, sin embargo tenía que asistir a sus clases, porque sin el lenguaje de señas, nunca podría entender a Nagisa, y aquello era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Se encaminó hacía sus clases, rodeado de "x" se desplazaba con rapidez por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, mientras mantenía a su mente despejada con cualquier tipo de cosas.

En cuanto a Nagisa aquella era otra historia, su vida había cambiado al mil por ciento, su audición había empeorado, eso sí, sin embargo había logrado asistir a una nueva escuela diferente a la que asistía en primaria, las personas ahí eran amables, demasiado para ser verdad, había hecho varios amigos y sus notas eran bastante altas, no se quejaba, su vida era llanamente feliz, por más que su madre estuviera un poco (bastante) desquiciada, pero aquello era lo de menos.

Tomó asiento justo al lado de Kayano, quién le sonrió inmensamente. Kayano Kaede, aquella era una de las pocas personas que le había brindado su apoyo desde primaria, se sentía más que agradecido, ya que mientras los demás tan solo se preocupaban por jugarle crueles bromas y golpearle en incontables veces Kayano había decidido convertirse en su amiga, y lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo. A mediado de años del primer año de primaria Kayano había comenzado a estudiar lenguaje de señas, ahora era toda una experta, le agradecía a todos los dioses que si quiera una persona se halla preocupado por aprender lenguaje de señas para hablar con él, además de sus padres y familia, claro está. Kaede era la chica más maravillosa del mundo.

—¿Qué te parece si después de clases recorremos el centro comercial un rato? ¡Eh escuchado que hay montón de nuevas tiendas!—Alargó Kayano en lenguaje de señas, Nagisa simplemente asintió felizmente. Tenía bastante tiempo sin salir por ahí a perder su tiempo y distraer su mente sinceramente le haría bien, y más en aquella época cuando los exámenes estaban a punto de llegar, divertirse un poco antes de la época de exámenes era lo mejor.

—¡Será divertido!—Dijo él, mientras el profesor irrumpía en medio del salón y comenzaba con la clase.

En cuanto al resto del día ni había mucho que destacar, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y para cuando el reloj finalmente marcó las tres y media de la tarde, Kayano y Nagisa se habían puesto camino al centro comercial.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, los niños corrían de un lugar a otro, parejas se paseaban tomadas de la mano por cada tienda que encontraban. En cuanto a Kayano y Nagisa se hallaban en una pequeña Liberia recorriendo cada estantería en búsqueda de algunos cuantos libros para pasar el rato.

El peli-azul leía cada título y tomaba cada libro que llamaba su atención. Amaba leer, le ayudaba a olvidarse un poco de su falta de oído y alegraba un poco más sus días, ya que a pesar de haberse librado de aquel infierno que había vivido en primaria las cosas en su hogar no estaban del todo bien, sus padres peleaban constantemente, a pesar de mantenerse alejado de todo aquello se imaginaba que todas aquellas discusiones eran acerca de él y de su problema en el oido, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarles, y nunca lo haría, su madre le daba miedo y su padre no estaba mucho que digamos en casa, la situación era bastante peliaguda.

Tomó un último libro con ese ya eran cinco, suspiró levemente mientras se dirigía a la caja, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás, había chocado con alguien; de algún modo había logrado recobrar su equilibrio. Alzó su vista y se encontró con aquellos orbes dorados que tanto le habían hecho sufrir en sus días de primaria, tembló, se sintió como una gacela asustada, Akabane le había despertado una gran curiosidad en sus días de escuela primaria, sí, pero luego de un tiempo Karma se había convertido en uno de sus grandes miedos, después de los golpes que había recibido el último día que pisó aquel lugar el miedo había comenzado a tomar lugar y cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Akabane sentía un cosquilleo recorrer por su nuca, su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, se sentía atrapado sin salida alguna.

Sintió un ruido sordo, probablemente el sonido que había formado los libros al caer contra el suelo de madera bien pulido, su cabeza daba vueltas, ni en sus más terribles sueños se imaginaba un reencuentro con Akabane, se giró levemente, mientras bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a caminar con un paso rápido. Todo hubiera salido bien si no hubiese sido porque el pelirrojo se encontraba siguiéndolo por aquel pequeño local.

—Nagisa...—Sintió como le llamaba con una suave voz, estaba sordo, parcialmente, por lo que aún podía oír se le hablaba en un tono de voz adecuado, sin embargo decidió fingir que no había escuchado nada, mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Kayano con la mirada—Yo...sé que me estás escuchando—Alargó, aquello llamó la atención del pequeño peli-azul sin embargo continuó con su paso apresurado. No fue hasta que su mano rozó con la del pelirrojo que se dignó a verle cara a cara, había cambiado, demasiado, su rostro aniñado se había ido, junto aquel toque de superioridad y narcisismo, su seguridad se había ido, había crecido bastante, tenía un buen cuerpo, y su cabello se encontraba tan sedoso como en primaria; mordió sus labios para luego bajar su vista y dirigirla al suelo para luego posarla una vez más en él.

Karma Akabane, la persona que en algún momento se había dedicado a arruinar su vida, se encontraba justo frente a él, con la mirada gacha y mejillas sonrojadas, sinceramente ni en sus más lejanos sueños se había imaginado ver a Karma Akabane de aquella manera.

—Lo lamento—Declaró con un hilo de voz, a punto de quebrarse en lágrimas, su corazón se encogió, odiaba ver a las personas sufrir por su culpa, no importaba que fuera Karma, había lastimado a otra persona...—Siento mucho lo que te he hecho pasar Nagisa. Fui un completo idiota y no hay día que deje de pensar en lo ocurrido, te hice sufrir y no hay perdón para lo que te hice Nagisa Shiota, por lo que sé que esto te sonará como una locura pero, por favor permite que me convierta en tu amigo. ¡Seamos amigos, por favor, prometo no volver a hacer sufrir!—Aquello lo había dicho en lenguaje de señas, lo que había dejado shockeado a Nagisa, nadie, además de su familia y alguno que otro amigo se había dedicado a estudiar lenguaje de señas por él, y estaba más que seguro que Akabane se había tomado aquella molestia para poder hablar libremente con él. Tomó aire mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos de su desordenada cabeza, suspiró para luego observar a Karma quien se hallaba inquieto, jugueteando levemente con su camisa le sonrió.

—Seamos amigos, Akabane Karma—Extendió su mano, para luego ver cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas del pelirrojo, lo único que pasó por la cabeza de Nagisa había sido el hecho de que Karma quizás había sufrido tanto como él después de que salió de primaria.

En cambio para Karma una "x" había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por el hermoso rostro del peli-azul.

* * *

¡Finalmente logré acabar con el capítulo!,¿quién dice que las vacaciones son para descansar? ¡ha!,vaya crédulos.

En fin,en fin, diosss ;-; me dió cosita hacer sufrir a Karma, en serio, ya tenía suficiente con el último capítulo del manga, peroooo ya saben el drama por drama es amor.

¡finalmente Nagisa y Karma se reencontraron!, las cosas se podrán interesantes desde ahora.


	6. Capítulo 5

—¡Nagisa!—Gritó con entusiasmo Kaede, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ambos. Karma desvió su mirada al observar a la chica, sintió un nudo en su estómago; quizás Nagisa le había perdonado, pero aquello no significaba que Kayano lo haya hecho también, por lo que tan solo tenía una opción huir, sin embargo dio una miradilla rápida hacia Nagisa quién le alargó una pequeña sonrisa, llena de sinceridad. Su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía irse y ya está, no podía abandonar a Nagisa, porque le debía demasiado—Aquí estás, estuve buscándote por todo el lugar—Dijo esta vez en lenguaje de señas para luego fijar su vista en Karma. El pelirrojo sentía mareado, demasiado para ser verdad, sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a dar una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Lo lamento!—Se disculpó Nagisa nuevamente en lenguaje de señas para luego hacer un morder levemente sus labios. Kayano solo negó levemente.

—Es cierto...¿quién eres tú?—Karma se estremeció al ver a la chica de cabellos esmeralda justo frente a ella, interrogante y confusa. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, se las arregló para que su compostura no se fuera al caño, mientras trataba de reprimir todo su nerviosismo en sí mismo. Tenía miedo; Akabane Karma tenía miedo de lo que pensará Kayano Kaede sobre él, si lo odiaba, si no, realmente le importaba, porque Kayano había sido la única persona que había apoyado a Nagisa en sus peores momentos.

—Es Karma—Declaró esta vez Nagisa, con una sonrisa su en boca, mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos.

Karma sintió un frío recorrer su nuca, mordió con fuerza sus labios y tenso sus nudillos, para luego bajar su cabeza y fijar su vista en el suelo del pequeño local.

Lo esperaba, las palabras de odio que había guardado Kayano para él todo ese tiempo, los reclamos por haberle hecho todas aquellas monstruosidades a Nagisa, por haber roto su vida, sus aparatos, y las pocas amistades que había entablado. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, mientras podía sentir como un nudo de formaba en su garganta, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir disparadas en cualquier momento. Si tan solo Kayano no estuviera ahí.

—¿Akabane?—Preguntó con un tono algo infantil, no se atrevió a mirar hacia ellos por lo que supuso Nagisa tan solo asintió—Ah pasado un largo tiempo—Alargó con cierta nostalgia en su tono de voz, fue entonces cuando Karma tomó el valor de subir una vez más su mirada y posarla en ella. Kayano había cambiado tremendamente, su cabello había crecido bastante, y su estatura había aumentado, su semblante lleno de pavor que había logrado gracias los ciertos abusos que había recibido desde que entabló su amistad con Nagisa había desaparecido dando así a mostrar un hermoso rostro lleno de seguridad. Kayano esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y Karma solo le miró algo confuso.

—Yo...no lo entiendo, ¿no me odias?—Preguntó con un leve tono de voz, casi inaudible, para que Nagisa no logrará escucharle. Kayano solo negó con su cabeza.

—Sé que pasó luego de que Nagisa se fue, terminé el primer grado en ese lugar, ¿recuerdas?—Suspiró con cierto pesar. Karma lo recordaba muy bien, Kayano había sido una de las más afectadas por los abusos propiciados por parte de sus compañeros, creían que tan solo había comenzado a hablar con el peliazul para convertirse en el alma caritativa del lugar y así tener a todos los profesores comiendo de sus palmas, y hubiese sido brillante, si tan solo no hubieran obviado una cosa, y eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Kaede. A Kayano le gustaba Nagisa, y él lo sabía, sin embargo la había rechazado desde un principio, pero, la peliesmeralda había decidido apoyarle sin importarle mucho aquello—No todos los niños son unos ángeles, ¿no es así, Karma?—Sintió una puñalada en su corazón, no sabía si aquello era una indirecta o lo decía para hacerle sentir mejor, tan solo reprimió sus palabras para luego observar fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Preguntó con voz entrecortada, tratando de calmar sus nervios. ¿Quién lo diría?, la chica que no solía hablar con nadie en primaria, la niña distante y de corazón frágil ahora se encontraba retándole a él, al pequeño demonio de la clase, el chico problema, el cual ahora no era más que una bola de nervios malherida.

Sintió como una pequeña calidez se colaba entre su mano, el fino tacto de una mano ajena entrelazarse con la suya lo hizo volver a la realidad. Desvió hacía Nagisa quien solo le sonrió, mientras apretaba aún más su agarre.

—¿Nagisa?—Preguntó vacilante con un hilo de voz. El peliazul solo desvió su mirada hacía la peliverde y extender su mano libre hacía ella, quién tan solo se limitó a mirarle de forma curiosa, para luego tomarla sin ningún pretexto. Nagisa observó fijamente a Kayano para luego desviar su mirada hacía Karma y seguidamente hacía el agarre que ejercía entre ellos, para luego unir las manos de Karma y Kayano en un apretón de manos.

—Estoy sordo, no ciego—Alargó Nagisa moviendo ágilmente sus manos y hacer un pequeño mohín—Puedo leer muy fácilmente sus labios, por lo cual entiendo todo lo que están diciendo—Agregó finalmente el peliazul con obvia molestia. Aquello solía ocurrir a menudo, las personas solían olvidarse de su existencia gracias a que no podía comunicarse normalmente con ellas, por lo que quedaba fuera del noventa por ciento de las conversaciones, sinceramente era muy desagradable.

—¡Lo lamento!—Agregaron casi al unismo Karma y Kayano, avergonzados no tuvieron más opción que dejar su pequeña riña de lado y entablar una pequeña amistad por más falsa que fuera. Aunque sinceramente a ninguno de los dos les había quedado muy en claro si se odiaban o no.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, para cuando se habían percatado el centro comercial estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas a todo público, por lo que comenzaron su camino a casa.

El cielo se había teñido de negro y la brillante luna junto a las pequeñas constelaciones lo adornaban de una preciosa forma, los pequeños vientos fríos que debes en cuando aparecían para jugar una que otra mala pasada hacían de aquel un momento bastante agradable para aquel interesante trío de amigos.

El silencio reinaba, pero no era nada incómodo, más bien era agradable, habían pasado una buena tarde en aquel pequeño centro comercial, claro obviando la pequeña disputa entre Karma y Kayano, había sido un rato bastante agradable, tanto que Nagisa ya había decidido seguir topándose con Karma tanto como el destino se lo permitiera.

Le había caído bien, y no podía negarlo, Karma era una persona completamente diferente a lo que él había conocido hace unos largos años atrás, el pequeño demonio se había ido dejando simplemente a un chico normal de gran corazón e incluso algo cobarde; y aquel hecho no hacía más que llamar más aún su atención.

Karma siempre había tenido aquel don de hacer que las personas se interesaran en él, y Nagisa no había sido la excepción, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció se había sentido atraído hacia él, su narcisista forma de ser, su personalidad tan extrovertida y enigmática había logrado despertar su interés, y ahora que era un chico frágil, distante e incluso se atrevía a decir introvertido lo había despertado aún más, podía que le llamaran cotilla, chismoso, pero sinceramente no le importaba, Akabane Karma era un enigma que él quería descifrar. Karma era un vasto universo que él deseaba descubrir.

* * *

¡Lo lamento!, mi narración ha sido pésima en este capítulo,¡demosle las gracias a mi pc!,a la cual se le ocurrió trolearme hoy, cuando al buscar el capítulo entre mis documentos había desaparecido mágicamente ;-;/, así que me tocó reescribir todo el cap, pero bueno que se hace.


	7. Capítulo 6

—Karma atravesó con rapidez la puerta del pequeño salón de clases, mientras trataba desesperadamente de hacer caso omiso a todas las miradas que se dignaban a posarse sobre él; con notoria incomodidad tomó asiento y fijó su vista a su desgastada mesa.

Llevaba casi tres meses conviviendo con sus compañeros de clases, sin embargo nunca había tomado el valor suficiente como para entablar una conversación con ellos, quizás se debía a lo ocurrido en la primaria; sin embargo el mismo había comenzado a pensar que no merecía hablar con nadie, ya que siempre que trataba de convivir con alguien terminaba lastimándole o hiriéndose el mismo, por lo que había optado en evadir a todas las personas a su alrededor, claro, exceptuando al peliazul y a la peliverde.

—Karma—Canturreo Isogai, no sabía cuántas veces este chico se había interesado en hablar con él, sin embargo siempre había terminado huyendo y muy rara vez contestándole con apenas una que otra palabra. Incluso él sentía algo de lastima por el moreno, después de todo siempre se había interesado en conocerlo e incluso convertirse en amigos, pero Karma nunca se lo había permitido—Me preguntaba...¿qué tan buen actor eres?, después de todo mi sueño es convertirme en todo un director de cine, y serías muy buena estrella principal—Agregó formando una especie de cuadrado con sus manos y encerrando en él al pelirrojo, quien tan solo le observaba en silencio.

—Yo...no creo que pueda ayudarte—Aclaró con una débil voz antes de que la profesora entrara al aula y Isogai saliera corriendo hacía su asiento bastante alejado del pelirrojo.

Las clases habían sido bastante aburridas como de costumbre, usualmente solía leer uno que otro libro mientras las clases transcurrían, sin embargo dado al acontecimiento del día anterior su mente había quedado en las nubes, y lo que menos había pasado por su cabeza era tomar un libro y ponerlo en su mochila, por lo que su cabeza no había hecho más que divagar. Pensó, pensó y pensó; sonrió al recordar la tímida sonrisa de Nagisa, la riña de Kayano, y el paseo de vuelta a casa, se atrevía a decir que quizás por un momento finalmente se había sentido feliz.

El timbre de salida resonó fuertemente en sus oídos obligándole a salir pensamientos. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la azotea, el lugar menos poblado de todo el instituto, y el más tranquilo, válgame la redundancia.

Solía pasar cada almuerzo en ese lugar, la brisa fresca, el fuerte olor cerezos, y la preciosa vista, todo eso acompañado de una buena canción y un delicioso almuerzo, era casi como estar en un paraíso.

—Sigo diciendo que eres el perfecto personaje principal para mi película—Agrego una vez más Isogai, el cual, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a seguirle hasta su lugar feliz; Karma simplemente se limitó a suspirar fuertemente, sabía bien que Isogai no era un mal chico, pero que le haya seguido hasta la azotea solamente para volverle a pedir una y otra vez lo mismo había comenzado a hartarle.

—Puedo preguntarte algo...—Alargó esta vez con cierta desesperación en su voz, amaba estar solo, por eso tenía que terminar con todo aquel juego de una vez por todas—¿Qué ves de interesante en mí?

Isogai simplemente se encogió de hombros, nunca se había puesto a pensar en que era lo que le atraía del pelirrojo, quizás era el hecho de que nunca había hablado con nadie, o que siempre se la pasaba solo, sea como sea despertaba su interés de una forma inimaginable, y de alguna forma u otra iba a lograr acercarse a él. La excusa perfecta era aquella, la película.

—¿La verdad?, no lo sé—Alargó una pequeña sonrisa para luego soltar una risilla nerviosa—¿Quizás que estás todo el tiempo solo?; ¿el hecho de que tienes buena apariencia física y nunca ninguna chica se ha dignado a acercarse a ti?, la verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente eres interesante—Aclaró con simpleza. Karma se había limitado a observarle directamente a los ojos, Isogai no mentía, nunca lo hacía, su mirada era segura y llena de amabilidad. Una equis había volado hacia las lejanías junto con la fuerte brisa, quizás, finalmente había comenzado a confiar en los demás, o simplemente en Isogai—Tomaré esa mirada como un sí, trae a todas las personas que puedas, muy pronto comenzaremos con la película—Karma se había quedado tan estancado en sus propio pensamientos que no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho el moreno, aparentemente le había metido por qué sí en la dichosa película sin permiso alguno, pero claro, para cuando se las había arreglado para idear una excusa el moreno había desaparecido. Una vez se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente debía confiar en Isogai.

Para cuando se había percatado el almuerzo había llegado a su fin, al igual que las clases en general, todo el día su mente había estado recordando los acontecimientos del almuerzo y el día anterior, Isogai había mencionado que debía llevar personas para ayudar en la elaboración de la película, sin embargo tan solo conocía a Nagisa y a Kayano, y no estaba demasiado seguro de que ambos fueran a aceptar, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Tras salir del instituto, y acompañado de un bello atardecer típico de la primavera se había dirigido hacía aquel pequeño puente por el que alguna vez había arrojado a Nagisa, si bien había entendido bien ayer el peliazul solía ir allí todos los días, la razón era desconocida para él, pero con verle le bastaba.

El camino era algo extenso, pero con la compañía de su música y un hermoso paisaje, poco a poco el puente se fue mostrando frente a sus ojos y junto a él un pequeño muchacho de contextura delgada y largos cabellos azules; ahí estaba Nagisa inerte del mundo observando apasionadamente el agua correr por el canal del río. Sin dudarlo comenzó a acelerar el paso, poco a poco la figura crecía y el olor al perfume del pequeño inundaba el ambiente.

Para cuando finalmente llegó a él se limitó a tomar su pequeña y fina mano para luego depositar un dulce beso en ella, quizás para muchos era un acto algo extraño debido a que ambos eran chicos, pero a él sinceramente no le importaba.

Nagisa se volteó levemente, para quedar justo frente a Karma, quién sonriente depósito otro pequeño beso en su mano para luego soltarla.

Definitivamente Karma Akabane había cambiado más de lo que el peliazul se imaginaba. Levemente sonrojado se las arregló para formar un torpe saludo con sus manos. Karma sonrió una vez más, el peliazul solo podía pensar en una sola y única cosa, Karma Akabane tenía la sonrisa más radiante que alguna vez en su vida había visto.

* * *

¡Lamento la tardanza!, eh estado pasando por tiempos difíciles por lo cual no eh podido escribir.

Sin embargo, y aún así espero ¡disfruten el capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7

—Tras unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas entre ambos, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el ocaso, sin darse cuenta habían perdido toda su tarde hablando sobre temas irrelevantes, fue entonces cuando la imagen de Isogai volvió a la mente del pelirrojo. Tenía que conseguir más actores para la famosa película del moreno, y Nagisa, con aquel aspecto adorable seguramente se ganaría el papel de protagonista en menos de dos segundos, por lo que tomó aire y se aventuró a hacerle la propuesta al peliazul, que vamos, tan mal no estaba, de todas formas aquella sería la excusa perfecta para encontrarse con Shiota día tras día después de la escuela como lo había hecho esta vez.

—Un conocido de mi curso está organizando una película para un concurso, y pues...veras me pidió que consiguiera alguna que otra persona que fuera parte de la película, actores, detrás de cámara, lo que sea—Hizo una pequeña pausa, la verdad es que por alguna estúpida razón aún le costaba de vez en cuando comunicarse con el peliazul, a pesar de que este había aceptado sin chistar su disculpa, aún sentía bastante culpabilidad por lo ocurrido hace algunos años atrás, y sabía muy bien que aquella sensación de incomodidad no se iría de buenas a primeras, tendría que pasar un largo tiempo para que aquella emoción se desvaneciera—me preguntaba si...¿podrías ayudarnos?—Finalizó y relajando sus manos levemente, no solía hablar mucho con lenguaje de señas por lo que sus manos solían cansarse después de un rato. Nagisa simplemente sonrió y asintió levemente, eso era un rotundo sí, el cometido de Karma había sido cumplido, ahora solo le tendría que darle las buenas nuevas a Isogai, el cual seguramente estaría encantado.

Luego de aquello y se despidieron, Karma volvió a depositar un pequeño beso en la mano de Nagisa, este se sonrojo levemente y luego se despidió, estaba ansioso por empezar con el proyecto de película, y más aún de pasar mucho más tiempo con el pelirrojo, y de conocer a las personas que le rodeaban, estaba desbordante de felicidad.

Por otra parte Karma finalmente había llegado a su pequeño y acogedor departamento, hoy había sido un buen día, por primera vez las cosas no habían ido tan mal, Isogai había logrado forjar una relación parecida a una amistad con él, y había pasado una buena tarde con Nagisa, que por más extraño que sonará, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Nagisa más se sentía atraído hacía él, era una mezcla rara de emociones, a pesar de mantener la calma aún no se sentía muy a gusto, sin embargo y a la vez, junto a Nagisa lograba despejar su mente por completo de los problemas que le rodeaban día a día, y mantener así un poco alejado el dolor que cubría su pequeño corazón. Nagisa Shiota, era las únicas personas que lograba calmarle por completo, que le hacía sentir que valía de algo, que alguien le necesitaba, que no era una simple basura más en el mundo y por ello se sentía agradecido.

Dejo caer sus cosas al suelo, se sentía completamente cansado, pero feliz de cierta forma, camino unos cuantos pasos y se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá, sin embargo para cuando se había dado cuenta los pequeños rayos de luz se habían comenzado a colar a través de las cortinas, anunciando así un nuevo día, tomó su celular y aún con bastante sueño divisó la hora, ya era tarde, por lo que tendría que apurarse si no deseaba perder ninguna clase.

En tiempo récord, se ducho y se vistió, y como si de un anime se tratará tomó una rodaja de pan y untó en ella un poco de mermelada de fresa, y así salió a la calle. Un par de minutos después se encontraba en su aula, y con un entusiasmado Isogai sobre él.

—¡Entonces haz logrado reclutar a alguien!—Exclamó con obvia emoción en su tono de voz, Isogai siempre había soñado con producir películas por lo que aquel concurso era una gran y única oportunidad—Hiroto estará más que feliz de escuchar que finalmente tiene a uno que otro actor que le acompañen en la gran pantalla—Alargó risueño, Maehara Hiroto, era el mejor amigo de Isogai, desde que el primer día se notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia que aquellos dos tenían una muy fuerte relación, según los rumores eran amigos desde la infancia pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar nada más acerca de ellos, simplemente sabía que eran buenos amigos, y con aquello le bastaba y le sobraba—Estoy ansioso por comenzar con las grabaciones y más importante aún, por escribir el libreto, hoy, al finalizar las clases nos encontraremos con nuestro nuevo recluta, así que no trates de huir Akabane—Declaró finalmente mientras volvía rápidamente a su asiento, por su parte el pelirrojo alargó una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda alguna se sentía feliz...después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz.

El día como siempre había transcurrido normalmente, aunque eso sí, esta vez Maehara y Isogai habían decidido almorzar junto a él en la azotea, no podía negarse, por lo que simplemente devoró su comida sin dirigirles la mirada, mientras ellos hablaban una y otra vez sobre la película y sus varias ideas.

—Karma tiene que ser el protagonista—Declaró con rapidez Isogai; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo. El pelirrojo solo suspiró, realmente no estaba nada ansioso por salir en cámara, y menos aún por ser el protagonista, estaba más cómodo ayudando con los detalles técnicos, pero conociendo lo insistente que era el moreno nunca se rendiría y terminaría haciendo lo que él quisiera.

Luego de aquello las clases continuaron y después de unas horas se encontraban junto a Kayano y Nagisa en el puente, al parecer Nagisa había invitado a Kayano, y Isogai estaba más que feliz por tener a una chica en el reparto de la película, ya que poco a poco las cosas iban tomando un buen rumbo.

—Muy bien ¡comencemos con la primera reunión oficial equipo!—Exclamó ansioso Isogai, mientras sacaba un cuaderno del fondo de su mochila—¿alguna idea para el guión?—Repentinamente todos alzaron sus manos, todos menos el peliazul, que no entendía casi nada de lo que hablaba Isogai y Karma, el cual trataba de explicarle con lenguaje de señas que estaba pasado o de qué hablaban.

—¡Una historia de superhéroes!—Alargó con ansias Maehara

—Una princesa, ¡obviamente!, Nagisa sería el príncipe perfecto—Bromeo levemente Kayano, mientras daba una que otra mirada rápida a Nagisa, y vigilando sutilmente cada movimiento del pelirrojo.

—Y tú, ¿qué dices Karma?—Suspiró levemente Isogai, mientras el pelirrojo se tensaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le hacían participar en algo tan importante por lo que solo dio un respingo.

—Me gusta el misterio...quizás deberíamos hacer una película de misterio—Alargó suavemente—¿Qué piensas Nagisa, te gustaría que la película fuera de misterio?—Preguntó con sus manos, mientras el peliazul alargaba una pequeña sonrisa, y asentía sin más.

—Es una buena opción—Declaró Nagisa, mientras Isogai daba el visto bueno.

—Entonces, será misterio queridos amigos míos—Finalizó Isogai.

Después de aquello, Isogai comenzó a escribir el guión junto a Nakamura, una de las chicas de la clase que se había dado como tarea ayudar en la película sí o sí.

* * *

Finalmente el rodaje de la película da inicio, y con él los problemas(?


	9. Capítulo 8

—Y ahí estaba él con un con un gran abrigo de invierno, y claro aquello no hubiera sido tan malo, si fuera invierno tal cual, pero resultaba que era primavera casi tirando a verano, y el calor que estaba sufriendo dentro de aquel pesado abrigo era increíble.

—Detective Akabane a la orden—Bromeo levemente Isogai mientras le veía a reojo. El pelirrojo solo se limitó a suspirar.

Era como si el mismísimo Dazai Osamu se viera personificado en él, con su abrigo que le llegaba casi a los talones de color café, una camisa blanca que se escondía levemente bajo un chaleco marrón, unos pantalones simples de color negro y para finalizar unos zapatos dignos de la realeza.

—Debo admitirlo, A Karma no le queda nada mal el papel del detective, tiene un aire sombrío que complementa a la perfección ese personaje—Alargó Kayano, admirando cada pequeño detalle del traje del pelirrojo, el cual había, claramente había ayudado a diseñar.

Karma simplemente se había encogido levemente de hombros mientras se deshacía del abrigo, el cual amenazaba seriamente con matarle del calor, quizás aquello sonara demasiado exagerado, pero no deseaba morir frente a los demás ,especialmente frente a Nagisa, no quería crearle un trauma de por vida al pequeño peli-azul.

Debía admitirlo, los chicos habían avanzado enormemente en tan solo una semana, el guión estaba casi listo, aunque el noventa por ciento de él había sido escrito por Nakamura, la cual tenía una cierta obsesión por todo el rollo policial, y aunque nunca se había dignado a acercarse, ni a aparecer entre el pequeño grupo que conformaba el reparto de la película, se le perdonaba, porque la chica quizás no quería acercarse al pequeño demonio de la primaria, teniendo en cuenta de que habían estado en la misma aula en primaria. Era penoso, pero Karma estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de aquello.

Por otro lado estaba Okuda, la cual se había auto invitado a participar en la película como ayudante del director, y por él no había ningún tipo de problema, si no le guardara ningún tipo de rencor desde la primaria, porque oh sí, por un momento lo había olvidado, muchos de sus compañeros de aula de primaria había terminado asistiendo a la misma secundaria que él, no sabía si es que el destino le odiaba, o si simplemente una mala suerte que superaba a los dioses. Por lo visto ambas.

—Tenemos que conseguir a otros dos actores—Alargó con cierta pesadez en su voz Okuda, mientras revisaba los papeles sin parar. Fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a Isogai.

—Es cierto, Gakushuu quedaría perfecto como villano—Declaró sin reparo alguno Maehara. No,no y no, definitivamente no.

Asano Gakushuu era la persona con la que menos deseaba pasar tiempo, y estaba más que seguro de que el sentía lo mismo, no quería revivir aquellos tiempos donde terminaba mojado de pies a cabeza luego de salir del agua mohosa, o los terribles insultos grabados en su vieja mesa, las misteriosas desapariciones de todo lo que tuviera su nombre...y pare de contar.

—Karma podría ayudarte muy fácilmente—Declaró firmemente Okuda, mientras le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Karma simplemente sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, y un nudo formarse en su garganta; ¿suerte?;¿Qué era eso?, para él no existía nada con aquel nombre. Mordió levemente sus labios y maldijo una vez más al triste y cruel destino—Después de todo Karma, en primaria se llevaba bastante bien con Asano.

Isogai tan solo le miró, sabía que estaba pálido, lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero no pudo hacer más que asentir levemente, porque no deseaba ser una carga, porque deseaba ayudar con la producción de la película y no podía decepcionar a nadie, en especial a Nagisa, el cual no tardó en acercarse a él, notando su reacción.

Nagisa le jaló levemente, para luego posar aquellos grandes ojos azules en él, en búsqueda de alguna explicación, pero Karma tan solo puso encogerse y acariciar levemente su cabeza. Alargó una pequeña y mal formada sonrisa, para calmar levemente al peliazul, lo cual irónicamente había logrado; Shiota bajo su vista y una vez más la posó al suelo.

Una vez más, por la mente de Karma sólo pensó en una cosa, y es que Nagisa era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Irónicamente lograba calmarle de inmediato, había olvidado siquiera un poco toda la escena de Asano, y se sentía un poco mejor, estaba seguro de que por lo menos color había retomado.

—Entonces mañana, después de la escuela iremos a buscar a Asano—Declaró finalmente Isogai, mientras Karma jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, mañana sería el día de su perdición y estaba más que seguro.

Luego de aquello todos se habían despedido, pero, para su buena suerte Nagisa se había quedado, el punto era que Kayano le había dado a Nagisa la tarea de comprar algunas telas, y esté le había pedido a Karma que le acompañará, por lo que quizás, su mal día, no podía ser tan malo, quizás el destino finalmente le había sonreído, pero como iban los vientos aún no podía cantar victoria.

Y Ahí estaban ambos, sentado en una mesa comiendo un poco sushi, nunca se imaginó que saldría a cenar con Nagisa, ni en sus más locos sueños, pero oye, no podía pedir más.

El local estaba casi vació, y estaban sentado en una mesa justo en la parte de afuera, hacía algo de frío pero lo valía, Nagisa lucía algo tensó, al igual que él, pero luego de un rato de una que otra miradita la tensión del ambiente lentamente se fue aligerando hasta el punto en el que incluso era algo agradable.

—¿Qué clase de tipo de telas compraremos?—Preguntó en lenguaje de señas, para luego volver a su delicioso rol de sushi, sinceramente a pesar de que su padre le enviaba una buena cantidad de dinero, se limitaba a comer ramen, o lo primero que encontrará en las pequeñas tiendecitas, y más si era algo dulce o con sabor a frutillas. Su dieta era un desastre, y lo sabía de sobra, casi no comía, y lo que comía era chatarra en todo su esplendor.

Nagisa se encogió levemente y luego sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lista con todo lo que le había ordenado Kayano, no era demasiado pero rondaría unas cuantas horas por las calles.

El resto de la cena fue algo silenciosa, pero agradable, de alguna forma aquel silencio era acogedor para ambos, es como si sus miradas hablarán por sí solas, como si tuvieran un lenguaje corporal especial que les hacía entender todo lo que el otro pensaba.

Luego de la pequeña cena su noche había apenas empezado, Karma y Nagisa recorrían cada tienda de telas que primero se apareciera por delante.

—Sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué Kayano te envió a ti?—Preguntó para luego observar una tela color ocre, y después tacharla en la lista.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros como pudo, ya que estaba cubierto por telas de todos colores, quizás habían comprado demasiados metros, no estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía con toda seguridad es que el pobre nagisa parecía una momia versión carnaval. Rió levemente ante eso.

* * *

Eh aquí la primera parte de un pequeño maratón que escribí por las semanas que estuve ausente nwn,

Por otro lado eh de aclarar lo del famosísimo Dazai Osamu, que es un personaje de un anime que se ah ganado mi corazón con tan solo dos capítulos el cual es ni más ni menos que Bungou stray dogs, y joder el tío es terriblemente genial *-*.


	10. Capítulo 9

—Y ahí estaba él con un con un gran abrigo de invierno, y claro aquello no hubiera sido tan malo, si fuera invierno tal cual, pero resultaba que era primavera casi tirando a verano, y el calor que estaba sufriendo dentro de aquel pesado abrigo era increíble.

—Detective Akabane a la orden—Bromeo levemente Isogai mientras le veía a reojo. El pelirrojo solo se limitó a suspirar.

Era como si el mismísimo Dazai Osamu se viera personificado en él, con su abrigo que le llegaba casi a los talones de color café, una camisa blanca que se escondía levemente bajo un chaleco marrón, unos pantalones simples de color negro y para finalizar unos zapatos dignos de la realeza.

—Debo admitirlo, A Karma no le queda nada mal el papel del detective, tiene un aire sombrío que complementa a la perfección ese personaje—Alargó Kayano, admirando cada pequeño detalle del traje del pelirrojo, el cual había, claramente había ayudado a diseñar.

Karma simplemente se había encogido levemente de hombros mientras se deshacía del abrigo, el cual amenazaba seriamente con matarle del calor, quizás aquello sonara demasiado exagerado, pero no deseaba morir frente a los demás ,especialmente frente a Nagisa, no quería crearle un trauma de por vida al pequeño peli-azul.

Debía admitirlo, los chicos habían avanzado enormemente en tan solo una semana, el guión estaba casi listo, aunque el noventa por ciento de él había sido escrito por Nakamura, la cual tenía una cierta obsesión por todo el rollo policial, y aunque nunca se había dignado a acercarse, ni a aparecer entre el pequeño grupo que conformaba el reparto de la película, se le perdonaba, porque la chica quizás no quería acercarse al pequeño demonio de la primaria, teniendo en cuenta de que habían estado en la misma aula en primaria. Era penoso, pero Karma estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de aquello.

Por otro lado estaba Okuda, la cual se había auto invitado a participar en la película como ayudante del director, y por él no había ningún tipo de problema, si no le guardara ningún tipo de rencor desde la primaria, porque oh sí, por un momento lo había olvidado, muchos de sus compañeros de aula de primaria había terminado asistiendo a la misma secundaria que él, no sabía si es que el destino le odiaba, o si simplemente una mala suerte que superaba a los dioses. Por lo visto ambas.

—Tenemos que conseguir a otros dos actores—Alargó con cierta pesadez en su voz Okuda, mientras revisaba los papeles sin parar. Fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a Isogai.

—Es cierto, Gakushuu quedaría perfecto como villano—Declaró sin reparo alguno Maehara. No,no y no, definitivamente no.

Asano Gakushuu era la persona con la que menos deseaba pasar tiempo, y estaba más que seguro de que el sentía lo mismo, no quería revivir aquellos tiempos donde terminaba mojado de pies a cabeza luego de salir del agua mohosa, o los terribles insultos grabados en su vieja mesa, las misteriosas desapariciones de todo lo que tuviera su nombre...y pare de contar.

—Karma podría ayudarte muy fácilmente—Declaró firmemente Okuda, mientras le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Karma simplemente sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, y un nudo formarse en su garganta; ¿suerte?;¿Qué era eso?, para él no existía nada con aquel nombre. Mordió levemente sus labios y maldijo una vez más al triste y cruel destino—Después de todo Karma, en primaria se llevaba bastante bien con Asano.

Isogai tan solo le miró, sabía que estaba pálido, lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero no pudo hacer más que asentir levemente, porque no deseaba ser una carga, porque deseaba ayudar con la producción de la película y no podía decepcionar a nadie, en especial a Nagisa, el cual no tardó en acercarse a él, notando su reacción.

Nagisa le jaló levemente, para luego posar aquellos grandes ojos azules en él, en búsqueda de alguna explicación, pero Karma tan solo puso encogerse y acariciar levemente su cabeza. Alargó una pequeña y mal formada sonrisa, para calmar levemente al peliazul, lo cual irónicamente había logrado; Shiota bajo su vista y una vez más la posó al suelo.

Una vez más, por la mente de Karma sólo pensó en una cosa, y es que Nagisa era la cosa más adorable del mundo. Irónicamente lograba calmarle de inmediato, había olvidado siquiera un poco toda la escena de Asano, y se sentía un poco mejor, estaba seguro de que por lo menos color había retomado.

—Entonces mañana, después de la escuela iremos a buscar a Asano—Declaró finalmente Isogai, mientras Karma jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, mañana sería el día de su perdición y estaba más que seguro.

Luego de aquello todos se habían despedido, pero, para su buena suerte Nagisa se había quedado, el punto era que Kayano le había dado a Nagisa la tarea de comprar algunas telas, y esté le había pedido a Karma que le acompañará, por lo que quizás, su mal día, no podía ser tan malo, quizás el destino finalmente le había sonreído, pero como iban los vientos aún no podía cantar victoria.

Y Ahí estaban ambos, sentado en una mesa comiendo un poco sushi, nunca se imaginó que saldría a cenar con Nagisa, ni en sus más locos sueños, pero oye, no podía pedir más.

El local estaba casi vació, y estaban sentado en una mesa justo en la parte de afuera, hacía algo de frío pero lo valía, Nagisa lucía algo tensó, al igual que él, pero luego de un rato de una que otra miradita la tensión del ambiente lentamente se fue aligerando hasta el punto en el que incluso era algo agradable.

—¿Qué clase de tipo de telas compraremos?—Preguntó en lenguaje de señas, para luego volver a su delicioso rol de sushi, sinceramente a pesar de que su padre le enviaba una buena cantidad de dinero, se limitaba a comer ramen, o lo primero que encontrará en las pequeñas tiendecitas, y más si era algo dulce o con sabor a frutillas. Su dieta era un desastre, y lo sabía de sobra, casi no comía, y lo que comía era chatarra en todo su esplendor.

Nagisa se encogió levemente y luego sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lista con todo lo que le había ordenado Kayano, no era demasiado pero rondaría unas cuantas horas por las calles.

El resto de la cena fue algo silenciosa, pero agradable, de alguna forma aquel silencio era acogedor para ambos, es como si sus miradas hablarán por sí solas, como si tuvieran un lenguaje corporal especial que les hacía entender todo lo que el otro pensaba.

Luego de la pequeña cena su noche había apenas empezado, Karma y Nagisa recorrían cada tienda de telas que primero se apareciera por delante.

—Sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué Kayano te envió a ti?—Preguntó para luego observar una tela color ocre, y después tacharla en la lista.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros como pudo, ya que estaba cubierto por telas de todos colores, quizás habían comprado demasiados metros, no estaba seguro, pero lo que sí sabía con toda seguridad es que el pobre nagisa parecía una momia versión carnaval. Rió levemente ante eso.

* * *

Eh aquí la primera parte de un pequeño maratón que escribí por las semanas que estuve ausente nwn,

Por otro lado eh de aclarar lo del famosísimo Dazai Osamu, que es un personaje de un anime que se ah ganado mi corazón con tan solo dos capítulos el cual es ni más ni menos que Bungou stray dogs, y joder el tío es terriblemente genial *-*.


	11. Capítulo 10

—Recuérdame porque hacemos esto—Alargó con cierta incomodidad en su voz Karma, mientras tras una gran pared de yeso se escondían Isogai y él.

—Por qué le necesitamos para la película—Declaró el moreno, en forma de susurro.

Se encontraban en el café, el famoso establecimiento del que Isogai le había hablado toda la mañana, en el cual, irónicamente, sí que trabajaba Asano; aún era un poco extraño incluso para él. Por su cabeza nunca había paseado tal imagen, un Gakushuu vestido con un uniforme de mesero, coqueteando con las chicas de una forma totalmente estúpida, sirviendo mesas y recibiendo órdenes, era una imagen completamente alejada a la realidad, sin embargo, por más irreal que sonará aquella escena se encontraba pasando justo frente a él.

—Entremos—Ordenó Isogai, mientras ambos salían de su escondite. El lugar era enorme, lujoso, demasiado para ser verdad, no era un simple café, eso estaba más que claro para Karma.

Comenzaron a recorrer el enorme establecimiento, las mesas estaban tan limpias que brillaban levemente, el menú era irrealmente largo, y el olor a dulces combinándolos lentamente con el agrió café hacían una mezcla única. Después de unos segundos ambos tomaron asiento; las chicas del lugar les veían extrañadas, no es como si un chico, que no fuera uno de los empleados se rondara mucho por aquellos lares, y es que estaba más que claro.

El pelirrojo suspiró con pesadez, mientras observaba vagamente el menú, una vez más; vamos, que por lo menos si se iba a reencontrar con Asano que al menos merecía disfrutar de un buen dulce de fresas.

Asano, Gakushuu, fue entonces cuando todo inevitablemente volvió a su cabeza, parecía estúpido, incluso infantil, el cómo ambos habían terminado odiándose a muerte, o bueno, mejor dicho el cómo Asano había terminado odiándole a muerte.

Después de que Nagisa dejó la primaria todo había empeorado para él, además de que sus padres nunca estaban y pasaba más tiempo sólo que acompañado, las personas en las que había confiado fielmente le habían traicionado, sin embargo no les culpaba, incluso él se odiaba a si mismo por todo el dolor que le había causado al pequeño peliazul. Gakushuu era uno de aquellos amigos que lentamente había comenzado a arruinarle lo poco que le quedaba de vida en aquel tiempo.

Gakushuu no era mala persona, lo sabía, había convivido con él por un largo tiempo, habían sido mejores amigos por un muy largo tiempo, habían confiado plenamente entre ellos, se atrevía a decir incluso que en aquel tiempo el pelinaranja le conocía más a él, que él mismo, pero todo aquello había cambiado tan repentinamente que su mundo terminó desmoronándose.

Gakushuu se paseó una vez más frente a él, mientras el pequeño Karma yacía tirado en el suelo, lleno de moretones y rasguños, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos golpes le habían proporcionado en aquel momento, lo único que lograba procesar su mente era dolor y más dolor, sus extremidades dolían terriblemente, su labio estaba hinchado y sangrando, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, porque el mismísimo Asano estaba justo frente a él. Aquel su mejor amigo en algún momento se había dedicado a eliminarlo, a golpearle día tras día, junto a su séquito de amigos y demás chiquillos de la clase, los cuales solo observaban la escena y gritaban insultos al azar dirigidos hacía el pobre niño de cabellos rojos.

—Gakushuu—Susurró, mientras temblaba, se sentía mareado aquello era malo, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia si aquello seguía así.

Asano le miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras mordía levemente sus labios, sabía que él quería decir algo, pero si lo decía posiblemente el pelinaranja sería el perjudicado, por lo que tan solo cerros sus ojos y esperó el siguiente golpe, aunque a cambio tan solo pudo sentir un leve susurro en su oído, "¿por qué dejas que haga esto?", reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz; sonrió levemente y luego observó a Gakushuu, el cual amenazaba con comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Porque me lo merezco—Declaró aún sonriente, Gakushuu sólo asintió levemente, y seguido de aquello el siguiente golpe no tardó en llegar, sintió su estómago crujir, mordió sus labios y alargó un alarido, para luego caer inconsciente.

—¿Karma?—Sintió un pequeño toqueteó en su hombro, estaba sudando, y las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus ojos, mordió sus labios y observó a Isogai, el cual se hallaba más que preocupado—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó con obvia preocupación. Con rapidez secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, para luego volver su mirada al suelo, tenía que mentir, si no la película se iría a la basura, y no podía defraudar a una de las pocas personas que le había entregado tan amablemente una amistad verdadera, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir—Podemos irnos cuando gustes...—Alargó con un hilillo de voz Isogai.

—E-estoy bien—Tartamudeó levemente, mientras alargaba una pequeña sonrisa. Era doloroso tener que enfrentarse a Asano, eso estaba más que claro, pero no podía huir de él toda la vida, necesitaba arreglar las cosas, por una vez no quería huir, quería enfrentar su barranco tal cual como lo hizo con Nagisa.

Isogai solo asintió, el tiempo pasó y finalmente alguien les atendió, para su buena, o mala suerte aquella persona era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Gakushuu, el cual se había limitado a seguir con su personaje y mirar a reojo al pelirrojo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pedirán?—Preguntó con una voz canturrona, y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, era casi como ver a otra persona en el cuerpo de Gakushuu.

—No te preocupes por ello—Agregó casi de inmediato Isogai, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Si de algo estaba seguro el pelirrojo es que Yuuma poseía una gran fuerza de convencimiento, así que no dudaba que el moreno convenciera después de un par de segundos a Gakushuu, sin embargo, y como siempre algo tiene que ir mal—Veníamos a proponerte algo muy interesante—Alargó de una forma divertida mientras se ponía de pie frente al pelinaranja, el cual se limitó tan solo a dar una bocanada de aire y luego suspirar.

—No tengo tiempo que derrochar escuchando tus peticiones Isogai, si no van a pedir nada, entonces es mejor que me vaya—Declaró Asano, mientras comenzaba a alegarse de la mesa, Isogai tan sólo alargo un suspiró mientras comenzaba a seguirle, sabía que se iba a arrepentir por aquello, sin embargo, no lo pensó dos veces y abandonó su asiento, mientras se ponía en marcha tras el moreno.

—Será rápido y conciso, lo juro, sólo escúchame—Pidió una vez más isogai, por su parte Karma no se había atrevido a abrir la boca en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, algo en su interior le decía que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, ver a Isogai pedirle de forma desesperada a Gakushuu que tan solo le escuchará había comenzado a colmar su paciencia.

—Solo será un segundo—Esta vez fue Karma quién hablo con un hilillo de voz, lleno de tensión y nerviosismo, para cuando se dio cuenta Gakushuu se había dignado finalmente a mirarle y a escucharle, quizás debía de haber hecho aquello desde un tiempo atrás.

—Sólo tienes un segundo Akabane—Fue lo único que dijo Asano, y tras aquello la situación se había vuelto completamente extraña.

Gakushuu se había acercado a él y tomado de la mano, halándole fuera del local, donde estaban a vista de todo el mundo, incluso uno que otro chico o chica de la escuela, pero aquello no era lo único que le carcomía los nervios, si no el agarre tan fuerte que le había aplicado el pelinaranja, tenía que admitirlo, aún temía por lo que fuera capaz de hacer Asano.

—Dilo—Declaró Gakushuu finalmente librándole del agarre. Karma, simplemente le observaba asustado, mordiendo sus labios y preguntándose una y otra vez como aquello había terminado así, lanzó un suspiró, y luego observó nuevamente el rostro de Gakushuu, y como era de esperarse una gran equis se ubicaba en él. Su subconsciente aún no le perdonaba, y dudaba que en algún momento le fuera a perdonar.

—Yo...bueno nosotros nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos con un proyecto—Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios aunque no funcionó mucho, ya que al pasar de unos segundos se notaba a Gakushuu molesto—Una película, nos hacen falta actores, y Okuda te sugirió como uno—Aclaró finalmente.

Pasado unos segundos Gakushuu tan solo suspiró, y luego observó a Karma, el pelirrojo no podía ver su rostro, pero sentía como sus ojos violetas le examinaba de arriba abajo, era incomodo, demasiado para ser verdad, se sentía observado, intimidado; mientras más transcurría el tiempo los vagos recuerdos del pasado inundaban su cabeza, amenazando con sacarle de sus cabales en cualquier momento. Hasta que el pelinaranja simplemente asintió.

—No perderé nada intentándolo, además, me pica la curiosidad por saber cómo es que terminaste juntándote con Isogai o más bien con Shiota—Fue entonces cuando su corazón dejó de latir por un microsegundo, ¿cómo Asano sabía que Nagisa y él habían comenzado a ser amigos?.

* * *

Asano, Asano que haremos contigo y tu mal carácter hacía Karma xD

Bueno, el capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo habitual, aunque el noventa por ciento de este fueron diálogos, pero en fin me gusto como quedo, vi que muchos se preguntaban qué había pasado entre Asano y Karma en la primaria, pues ahí está la respuesta c:

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo nwn


	12. Capítulo 11

—La mirada de Asano era punzante, lograba en poco tiempo ponerle los nervios de punta, a pesar de que su rostro había sido reemplazado por una gran equis en su lugar, aquellos ojos violetas le examinaban de arriba abajo, y lo sabía, se sentía observado, pero más importante que aquello, su corazón latía desbocado por las palabras que el pelinaranja le había dicho hace unos momentos atrás. ¿Cómo es que Asano Gakushuu, la persona que le había ignorado desde que habían entrado a secundaria, y que había estado golpeándole gratuitamente todos los días en primaria se había enterado de aquello?.

—¿Cómo es que tu...—El pelirrojo fue simplemente ignorado, para cuando se había dignado a levantar una vez más su mirada Gakushuu ya se había esfumado, seguramente había decidido seguir con su trabajo, sin embargo, aquello a Karma no le hizo sentir nada mejor.

Viéndose completamente solo e ignorado decidió entrar una vez más al establecimiento, donde rápidamente visualizo a Isogai sentado en una mesa justo al lado del gran ventanal del local, lucía angustiado, ansioso, no sabía cómo describirlo, quizás la palabra que más se acercaba era nervioso, Yuuma estaba muy nervioso. El pelirrojo solo suspiro para luego posar una mano en su hombro, el moreno se sobresaltó, pero para cuando logro divisar el rostro de Karma se calmó casi de inmediato.

—Y bien... ¿lo lograste?—Preguntó temeroso Isogai, algo le decía a Karma que quizás el moreno sabía algo de lo que había ocurrido en aquellos días de primaria, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir, no deseaba indagar por la mentecilla de Yuuma, tampoco le interesaba si Okuda le había comentado algo al respecto, o incluso el mismísimo Nagisa, simplemente esperaba con todo su corazón que Isogai no le odiaba por aquello—Eso es...¡perfecto!—Exclamó con alegría, para luego saltar de su asiento y abrazarle levemente, aquello había sido un acto que había dejado al pelirrojo helado, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien le había abrazado?, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había sentido querido realmente?. Un nudo en su garganta no tardó en formarse, después de tanto tiempo se sentía querido, finalmente podía decir que a alguien le importaba—¿Karma, estás bien?—Karma alzó lentamente su vista posándola en Isogai—¿Hice algo malo, por qué lloras?—Negó fuertemente con su cabeza para luego llevar sus manos a sus ojos, si estaba llorando a mares, se sentía estúpido, llorar por algo tan tonto, sin embargo estaba feliz, finalmente se sentía completamente feliz.

Luego de aquello ninguno dijo nada más, ambos se despidieron y continuaron con sus caminos. En este caso Karma, como siempre había quedado en encontrarse con Nagisa; habían hecho la promesa de encontrarse todos los días, bueno, más bien Nagisa le había obligado, decía que aquella era la única forma para que Karma superará todo lo vivido en el pasado, mostrándole que el mismísimo pelirrojo había cambiado una barbaridad.

Luego de un cierto tiempo se encontraba una vez más en aquel mítico puente donde se encontraban día tras día. No tardó en encontrar a Nagisa, su cabello turquesa sobresalía entre todos, y aquella apariencia aniñada aún más, tomó aire y se acercó a él, para luego saludarle de la misma forma de siempre, depositando un pequeño beso en su mano acto seguido de un gran sonrojo proporcionado por el pequeño peli-azul.

—Karma, pensé que no vendrías hoy, ¿cómo te fue con tu encuentro con Gakushuu?—Nagisa era directo, quizás demasiado, no habían ni siquiera terminado de saludarse para cuando el curioso Shiota le habían lanzado la pregunta del millón.

El pelirrojo tan solo suspiró, aún ni él mismo terminaba de comprender lo que había sucedido entre Asano y él, y el cómo exactamente sabía que había estado viéndose con Nagisa estos últimos días, sabía que era la persona más sobresaliente de toda la preparatoria, pero vamos, que supiera hasta la vida de los marginados era una gran exageración, por más buenos amigos que hubieran sido en el pasado, aquello había comenzado a intimidarle bastante. Karma tomó aire y luego exhaló.

—Conseguí que se uniera a nosotros—Declaró rápidamente con sus manos para luego posar su vista en el suelo, en su mente aún daba vueltas el sí contarle o no a Nagisa lo sucedido, no quería, no más bien, no deseaba preocuparle, porque ya mucho había hecho por él. Nagisa simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa radiante, como siempre, aquel era el pequeño sol que iluminaba sus días, por más torpe y meloso que sonará, su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez tan sólo escuchaba el nombre del peli-azul, pero de aquello nadie se debía enterar y mucho menos Asano.

—¡Eso es perfecto!—Exclamó con felicidad el peli-azul—¡Estoy seguro de que nuestra película será un éxito!—Una sonrisa más, un hermosa y perfecta sonrisa más, por un segundo juraría que se haría adicto en cualquier momento al ver al pequeño peli-azul feliz. Karma simplemente asintió.

El resto de la velada no había sido nada extravagante, habían estado hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, a veces el silencio se hacía presente, pero en lugar de ser uno incomodo era un silencio agradable, porque a veces, solo a veces aquel silencio era el acompañante perfecto de sus miradillas rápidas, sus corazones desbocados y respiraciones aceleradas. Era como ver el mismísimo primer amor de una chica de secundaria, la ternura y la inocencia rodeaban el ambiente, era simplemente adorable.

—Supongo que ya es hora de despedirnos—Karma fue el primero en romper el silencio, Nagisa simplemente sonrió y luego asintió levemente, aquel momento era efímero, y el más que nadie lo sabía.

—¿Nos veremos mañana?—Nagisa sonrió mientras comenzaba a alejarse del pelirrojo, Karma simplemente asintió, aquella era la promesa que más deseaba mantener, porque Nagisa le hacía sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo, que deseaba seguir descubriendo aquellos sentimientos que siempre había tenido pero que nunca había experimentado.

Luego de aquello no le quedó más que simplemente darse la vuelta y volver a su solitario apartamento, donde nadie le esperaba, donde pasaría una noche más sólo, sin embargo por más irónico que sonará desde que Nagisa y él habían comenzado a encontrarse aquellos sentimientos de soledad devastadora habían ido poco a poco desvaneciéndose.

Nagisa Shiota, ¿Que le haz hecho al corazón al frío corazón de Karma Akabane?.

* * *

Luego de ponerme un poco de más sentimental y melosa en este capítulo, me disculparé una vez más por el retraso, pero vamos, antes de que me maten he estado ocupadísima con los trabajos de mi escuela, lo cual me ha impedido incluso tomar asiento frente a la pc ;-;


End file.
